


Marty Stu/Gary Stu Wedding Night & Mpreg!!

by Goonipers



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Mary Sue - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Characters of color, M/M, Mpreg, Parody, Satire, brief slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goonipers/pseuds/Goonipers
Summary: Marty is pregnant when Gary marries him. This does not put him off in the slightest!





	1. Chapter 1

Gary blessed Marty with his flower bouquet.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and husband," announced Mary Sue, tears in her eyes. She grinned.  
  
Marty was the size of a small minivan. His protruding belly looked like a beer gut, and his sagging, leaky man-boobs looked like fat abs gone wrong. Hopefully, his relatives just thought that he was fat. They were a bit conservative, and some hadn't arrived yet.  
  
Gary kissed him full on the lips. He was very proud, and beamed, slinging his arm around his shoulders and leading him into the aisle. The crowd went mad and started throwing rose petals everywhere.  
  
Marty was grinning, but also looking pale and weak. He'd gone the colour of grey tea.   
  
"Are you alright, honey?" asked a concerned relative on the way up.   
  
"I'm fine," he blurted out. "It's just the baby kicking."  
  
Gary placed a warm hand on his stomach. He mellowed inside, feeling the kicks. He hoped it was a boy, but Marty wasn't telling him the ultrasound results yet, wanting it to be a birth surprise. He hadn't told anyone, and wanted to raise the baby genderqueer.  
  
Marty had a rose petal caught in his beard. Gary blew it away gently, then harder when that didn't shift it. They made they way out of the community centre and into the street where their electric car was parked.  
  
Gary held open the door, and to wild applause, Marty got in difficultly.   
  
Gary went around to the other side and flung the bouquet over the car to land in a white woman's arms. She was a friend of the family.   
  
"Oh, honey," she simpered. "Good luck to both of you! Take care of the kid!"  
  
"We will!" called Gary back, then ducked his head in.   
  
Marty had his seatbelt done up, again with difficulty. His lavender shirt wasn't quite so tucked in, and his pants were loose. Gary reached over and made him more comfortable.  
  
"This is the life," sighed Marty, leaning back with his eyes closed. "Do me now," he whispered.  
  
"No," said Gary. "We've got the reception first."  
  
"No," said Marty, opening his eyes, and grabbing Gary's hand onto his crotch. "Do me now," he ordered.  
  
***  
  
With a look of apology to the driver, Gary and Marty made their way to the reception. It was a loud, noisy affair, a bit like their gay club, but neither quite to their satisfaction. It was far too full of relatives who'd known them since they were little.   
  
There weren't enough kids running around, like at weddings they'd been to when younger.   
  
The candles had been lit, the champagne and prosecco had been drunk, and the last slow dance was on.  
  
Marty leaned his head on Gary's tall steep shoulder. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I know, darling. I know we made the right choice getting married before the baby came, even if that sounds old-fashioned."  
  
"It could be any day now, the doctor said."  
  
"It's been nine months already??"  
  
Gary looked down. "You don't look a day over five. Months, that is." He cupped a hand over his belly. "You haven't put on much weight."  
  
"I need a caesarean when the baby's ready. There's nowhere for it to come out otherwise."  
  
"I still don't know how I got you pregnant in the first place, to be honest. We were only doing anal. I thought that was safe, with the right condom."  
  
Marty shrugged. "It could have been the lube eating away at the rubber."  
  
"I think that's a myth. " Gary accidentally trod on his foot. "Sorry."  
  
The music wound down. They were the last couple on the floor. They thanked the DJ and the attendees and the catering staff.   
  
Gary kissed Marty full on the lips and worked in tongue how he knew best. The crowd oohed and aahed in appreciation.  
  
To a smattering of applause, Gary picked Marty up in his arms and staggered with him out the door to the electric car again. The driver looked appalled.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you," said Gary to Marty as he butt-fucked him. Marty was kneeling on the bed at the edge, and Gary was standing. His belly hung low and wobbled with each thrust.

"I know, but I want to come! Fuck me stronger and harder, harder, harder!!!"

"Darling!" cried Gary as he came. Marty was still up, and he sighed pathetically.

"You always come first," he complained, rolling onto his back. His outstretched arm grabbed a pillow and moved it under his head and neck.

Marty splayed his legs. His cock stood up, proud. Marty held both his wrists down with his arse. "Suck me or something," he ordered.

Gary saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Gary withdrew and cautiously removed the condom. Marty didn't like to see them, to know them, or any last bit of their practical existence. He padded over discreetly and dropped it in the bin, grabbing a few tissues.

He cleaned up and dumped all of it in the bin.

"You need to wash," he grumped at Marty. Marty sighed and stretched.

"No, I don't. I need to come."

Gary placed a protective hand over his belly. "You need to stay strong," he said. "For the baby. You look ever so pale."

"Darling, nothing can pale this skin. See how tanned I am? I was born this way, babe."

"Take a long hard look in the mirror."

"Take a long hard grip on that wrist action," blurted out Marty. "My cock's getting froze."

Gary sighed and reached for it. As he did so, Marty moaned. His hand went between his thighs.

"What was that?" asked Gary, looking at his hand on his balls.

"I don't know. Like a sudden stabbing pain along my taint, I think."

Gary wiped pre-cum off Marty's dick. He began to massage the base.

"Ooh," cried Marty. "That's nice. Just wish I'd come before you with all that fucking."

"Sorry, sweetie. I'll try to hold on longer next time. Just think! Next time we'll be on our honeymoon."

"Barbados! Yes! Yes! Yes! No!"

"What's happening?" As Marty was clutching at himself. "What did I do wrong?"

Marty was paler. "I think the baby's coming! You've got to ring the doctor at the hospital. I need a caesarean."

Gary leapt up and reached for his phone, but the battery had failed. Marty's was out of gas too after all that video-recording and conferencing at the wedding.

The hotel's phone was a fake as they all had mobile phones these days. It wasn't attached to the wall.

"Hurry!"

Gary ran to the door, in a panic, but it was locked, and the key was on the keyring they used for handcuffs, and they had many pairs of handcuffs!

Marty bit his lip and wobbled out, "I think the baby needs to come out right now!"

He lay on his back, propped up his head, and raised both knees upward. "I think I have to shit it out. It came in one way and needs to come out the same way."

"God, honey, not on the wedding bed. I have a webcam and everything. Private, of course."

"I don't know what else to do! You're running around like a lunatic! I thought you'd more be organised at this. You're so cool and calm at everything else. Even when that maid hit me."

"She didn't want us together. She was a fag hag or a slasher, I think."

Marty gritted his teeth and tried to push. It came out wrong. "FYI, I like slash. I think it's progressive and a... step... in the right... direction—Gary!!!"

Gary stared as a magical slit worked itself open under Marty's balls. Yes, it's magical vag day. He couldn't believe how cliched male pregnancy had become.

It grew open and a fluffy head emerged.

Marty huffed and puffed and squealed. "It's so big."

On cue, Gary got another erection. "Yes, it is."

"Oh, don't DO THAAAAAAAAAAT!!"

With a finale effort, Marty pushed on motherly instinct and a tiny baby's head popped out. It had a full set of Afro hair, but all bloody and gummed to its head. It cried with a large wide-open mouth.

"What the hell?" said Gary, who'd witnessed the whole thing with an erection, but it was easing off now.

The shoulders were next and then next the torso. Then the baby got stuck at the navel.

"It's stuck," huffed Marty. "Do someTHING!"

Gary crept forward and lifted it up gingerly by an arm.

"That HURTS! DON'T DO THAT." Marty's hands were going white at the knuckles. He had both sheets clutched tightly.

Gary breathed and dragged the baby out by the shoulders. Marty emitted a long visceral growl and rejoiced as the baby was freed. His slit magically shrunk again like nothing had ever happened.

"Well," asked Marty. "Do you like her?"

"I thought the baby was going to be genderqueer?" wondered Gary, holding his daughter in his arms.

"We need a name," panted Marty, but smiling a little. Just then, his magical cunny spat blood all over the place. "What's happening now?"

"The afterbirth, isn't it? Aren't you supposed to eat it?"

"With saffron at the hospital," growled Marty. "Not at hotel for breakfast."

"Midnight feast," grinned Gary. Then he grimaced. His daughter had shut up and latched onto his flat male nipple, despite there being no milk.

"WohhhHHHHH!" cried Marty. His cunny grew again and split. A wobbly afterbirth fell out with a final push. Its umbilical cord was severed at the mid-point and blood trickled out onto the floor. Onto Gary's feet. Ick.

At which point, Mart's taint was so covered in blood, Gary couldn't see it shut for the last time. He felt faint at the sight of so much blood and sat down naked on the bed.

"You never did finish me off," panted Marty. His cock was completely deflated and dripping.

"Here," said Gary, handing over their daughter. He felt quite faint. "She's hungry."

"Oh, so I have to clear up and breastfeed, do I? I thought you had brought some bottles."

"Only prosecco."

Gary lay down and brushed his hair with a hand. He made sure he lay down in a clean bit of the bed.

Marty pushed him with a foot. "You're useless, Gary."

Their daughter began to sob like little babies do. She was getting cold and wet from the afterbirth fluid, and she needed her umbilical cord cutting off.

"What's her name?" said Marty.

"What was that woman's name at the centre who married us?" wondered Gary, faintly. He thought he might fall asleep.

"Mary Sue."

"That'll do. Mary Sue Stu."


End file.
